


Grand Theft

by woctab



Series: 30 Cliched OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy ties and folks stealing a kiss or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Prompt: Mistletoe
> 
>  
> 
> I was dared to write a Tim/Damian fic by TDaL and I have delivered. This is my first fic in this fandom, hopefully I have done well. If underage boys kissing isn't your thing, do not pass go, do not collect $200. Enjoy.

“ **Damian**.”

Setting his empty glass on a passing tray with ease, he made his way toward his father. Once in his vicinity, his father placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. It was a warning, but when had he ever paid heed to a warning. 

His eyebrow arched, unamused by the current situation. The women crowding around his father, were cooing at him as if he was some foolish child. He remained silent as his father introduced him. 

“ **This would be a far more pleasurable introduction, if I associated myself with parasites**.” Shrugging off his father’s hand, he made his way back to his vantage spot. 

Those women disgusted him. From the moment they arrived at the Christmas Fundraiser his father was hosting, they clung to him. It was clear that their only interest was his father’s money. 

Watching those women-pressing up against his father-reminded him of something his mother had told him. Brute strength didn’t always accomplish a mission. 

She had assured him that once he was a bit older, she’d teach him how to make full use of his body. For whatever reason that thought made his skin crawl. 

At that moment, he would have preferred that alien sniffing around his father. At least his affections were pure. 

Sighing, he rubbed his temples. Damian understood the importance of appearances and the reason he wasn’t currently on patrol. 

His eyes scanned the room, noting that his father was busy. Smirking, he knew this was his chance to slip away. Why waste his time associating with neanderthals? 

Freedom was right before his eyes, a few feet away from a small crowd of individuals. Damian slipped past them and grasped the door handle. 

“ **Bruce sent me to stop you**.” Grinding his teeth, Damian turned around, glaring openly at the pathetic teenage boy standing before him. 

“ **Drake, what reason do you have being here? The Wayne heir is in attendance, the charity case didn’t need to show up**.” Tilting his head up, he smirked hoping to piss off his father’s former robin. 

In response Tim sneered, causing Damian’s smirk to widen. 

“ **You can’t stop me from leaving**.” Damian turned his back to him, a further insult. He wanted Drake to know that he would never consider him a threat. 

The hands gripping his shoulders caught him off guard. He was on the verge of shrugging them off when he was violently turned around. Damian rolled his eyes as Drake glared at him. 

“ **Am I supposed to feel threatened by you**?” Drake should have known better than to test him. In a matter of seconds, he would be out of his hold and on his way to visit Titus. 

His eyes widened as Drake leaned down, his hands leaving his shoulders. One grasped his chin, the other pressed against his hip. 

At that moment everything was occurring far too quickly for his brain to comprehend. Why was Drake pressing their lips together? Why wasn’t he pushing him away? 

This kiss was warm and wet, it was an awkward combination. Damian could feel Drake rubbing his fingers soothingly against his hips as he nipped at his bottom lip. 

He couldn’t quite understand why this kiss was making his mind so hazy. All he could focus on was the feel of Drake’s warm soft lips against his. 

His body shuddered when he felt his tongue lick over his lips, brushing softly against the crease before pressing in. Drake’s tongue licked over his teeth, before beginning a leisurely thrusting motion. 

With each thrust of his tongue, Damian’s fingers twitched. Unconsciously, he clung to Drake, fisting the fabric of his suit. When he felt a calloused thumb rubbing gently against his cheek, his knees buckled. The only reason he remained upright was because of Drake’s arm wrapping around his waist. 

A loud embarrassing whimper was ripped from his throat when Drake pulled away. Damian stared at him wide eyed, face completely flushed. 

The magical moment of his first kiss was shattered when his gaze flickered across Drake’s lips. His flush didn’t disappear, but his blissed out look was replaced by a sneer. 

Drake leaned down blowing hot breath against his ear causing his body to shiver. “ **Was my adult kiss too much for you**?” 

Slyly, his hand slipped between them, his fingers brushing teasingly over the half hard bulge in his pants. “ **You should go take care of that, brat**.” 

Damian shoved him away, grinding his teeth. Drake would pay for humiliating him in such a way. 

“ **What gave you the right to kiss me, you child predator**?” In response, Drake laughed before pointing up. His gaze followed his finger spotting a rather large decorated plant. 

His eyebrow arched, confused as to why that would serve as an explanation. “ **What is that**?” The smirk on Drake’s face widened, causing Damian’s blood to boil. 

“ **That is called mistletoe. You don’t have any knowledge of the tradition? To think there was something the self-proclaimed genius didn’t know**.” If Drake’s smirk got any wider, his face would break. 

Damian was on the verge of retorting when they were approached by the clone. His eyes narrowed as he greeted Drake with a smile, wrapping an arm fondly around him. 

“ **Know your place clone** ,” he hissed pushing between them and shoving Kent away from Drake. “ **He is my prey**!” 

Damian didn’t receive the reaction that he wanted. Instead of retorting, the clone smiled at him, ruffling his hair in what he assumed was an affection manner. 

The bastard was looking down on him and he would regret it. Stepping away from Drake, he moved toward Kent puffing out his chest. 

A sense of déjà vu hit him when he realized the clone was leaning down. Before he could step away, lips connected with his, moving languidly and nipping lightly. 

In a few short moments, Kent was pulling away, licking his lips as he gazed down at Damian’s flushed face. 

As he stood there dazed, he was vaguely aware that they were laughing at him. Regaining his demeanor, his face soured. 

“ **You’ll regret this** ,” he hissed through clenched teeth. 

“ **I look forward to it**.” Drake winked at him before following Kent back into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://woctab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
